Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, many people that would not otherwise be afforded such opportunities may now share their life experiences, their thoughts, opinions, desires, and hopes with others using the Internet. One mechanism that has made such opportunities possible is known as the web log or blog site.
Such blogs are typically web sites whose content are maintained by individuals and include entries of commentary, events, opinions, graphics, videos, and the like, on a variety of topics. Some of these topics might include stories, events, or the like, about an individual, their family, loved ones, or so forth. The provider (or sometimes called the ‘blogger’) of such information may believe that such information might be of interest to others. However, such personal information is often of a nature that it remains of interest to but a limited number of readers. Other blog sites might include news events, technical discussions, movie reviews, political discussions, commentaries, product/service reviews, educational topics, or the like, that may be of interest to a much larger audience.
Because web blog sites include such a wide variety of different types of material ranging from what might be referred to as a personal nature to material that may be referred to as having a larger social interest, performing a search for relevant information over such social networking sites is often difficult. Often, the searcher might have to perform several search queries to obtain relevant search results. Irrelevant search results mean that the searcher is less likely to find when they are looking for, which in turn may translate into lost opportunities and increased frustration for the searcher, blogger, and/or search service provider. The searcher may even simply abandon such searches. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.